Life With Derek: The Musical
by Dizzle
Summary: Not exactly what the title implies. Read the first chapter for more information, if you like.
1. About This Thing

Sadly, I haven't written a masterpiece where our beloved characters dance around and spontaneously break out into songs to continue the story. Sorry, I know that's what the title implies, but it's not what I've done. I only wish I was that creative.

No, really, this got started because I have several playlists in iTunes, one of which is entitled "LWD". And it has over 250 songs on it that make me think of different relationships on the show. Well, I've seen this done several times – one long fic full of short oneshots – and I decided to give a try for myself.

Each chapter is based off of a song from that playlist. I'll be sure and include the lyrics for which I'm basing it on, too, just in case any one wants to know. Now, I seriously doubt I'll wind up writing a chapter for all 263 (and growing) songs on the playlist, but I'm going to try and do a lot of them.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think!

- Dizzle


	2. Come Back To Bed

_Still is the life  
Of your room when you're not inside  
And all of your things  
Tell the sweetest story line  
Your tears on these sheets  
And your footsteps are down the hall  
So tell me what I did  
I can't find where the moment went wrong at all  
You can be mad in the morning  
I take back what I said  
Just don't leave me alone here  
It's cold baby, come back to bed_

John Mayer - Come Back To Bed

* * *

The dip of the mattress made him realize something was seriously wrong. The padding of her footsteps down the hall caused him to raise his head and that's when he noticed the tearstains on the pillow next to him.

He continued to lie there for a few minutes, looking around the darkness of the room, debating whether or not to leave the comfort of bed. His eyes fell on the wall opposite of him and a large frame, full of a collage of pictures, documenting a stage in their life. The photographs weren't all that old, only taken a few months before at a friend's party, but it felt to him like several years had gone by.

Somewhere in his tired, lazy brain, he knew that if he didn't go check on her, he wouldn't get any sleep and the repercussions would be worse the next day. Sighing, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tore the heavy duvet off his body. He quietly followed the direction he heard her go, down the hall, towards the kitchen. The tiny light over the stove was the only thing illuminating the room, but he could still see her leaning over the sink, the dress shirt he'd been wearing earlier that night loosely covering her body.

"What's wrong?" All though the question implied sincerity, he figured that he probably only sounded annoyed.

He heard her sniff and she used a paper towel to wipe off her face. But she didn't answer the question.

He sighed again and trod over next to her. "Babe?"

"Just…go away Derek."

"Come on, don't be mad at me."

Even in the dim light he could see her incredulous look. "How can you really expect me to not be upset?"

How? Because he didn't even know what he had said to make her cry. As hard as he racked his brain to remember what happened, he couldn't find where the moment went wrong. Honestly, he'd been halfway asleep during their conversation, so how could she expect him to remember?

"Casey…" he let out a groan and wrapped his arms around her torso. "I'm sorry. You can be mad tomorrow when I'm coherent enough to actually know what I'm saying."

She returned the embrace, leaning her head against his chest. "Derek…" He felt her take in a deep breath, as if she were preparing some huge speech that he knew full and well he wouldn't remember in a few hours. However, she surprised him when she just let it out, her breath warm against the skin of his chest.

"Come back to bed with me."

She immediately released her grip on his body and tried to take a step away from him. He could hear her protest before it even passed her lips. "I don't know if—"

"Please, Case?" He cut her off, causing her to look up at him. His voice was thick with an emotion; which one, he wasn't sure. Probably desperation, but he didn't care. "You know I love you."

Casey didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken, casting her eyes downward. Realization dawned on Derek in that moment.

"Oh, so that's what this is about." He said, sounding slightly put off.

"I know I shouldn't feel so insecure about it." She spoke softly, her voice tiny, and he had to strain to hear her. "It's just that you have such a weird way of showing affection and then you say stupid stuff like what you said earlier and—"

"Wait, hold on." Derek removed one of his arms from around her waist to hold up a hand in order to silence her. "You know I have no control over things I say when I'm incoherent. I had a few beers at that party and well, if you don't remember, you left me feeling pretty exhausted when we got home." He smirked satisfactorily as a hint of blush crept up on her cheeks. All of their time together and she was still the biggest prude he knew. "I plead temporary…insanity."

"I'm not sure how temporary it is…" Casey muttered quietly and Derek felt a bit of relief that she was at least joking with him now. She remained silent after that, though.

"Look, I already told you I'm sorry. You can yell at me all you want tomorrow. But right now, all that really matters is that I love you and you love me and before you stormed off, we both were very comfortable, very satisfied, and very warm in bed. So, how about we get back to that for the rest of the night, hm?"

The look on her face told him that she was considering this very thoughtfully and when she finally nodded her consent, he exhaled a huge breath he hadn't been awake he was holding. Apparently he was worried they'd have to talk this through tonight and he didn't think he had the brain capacity to deal with an emotional Casey at that moment. She slugged him lightly on his shoulder and then wrapped an arm around his waist as he guided her back to where this had all started.

"Don't you dare think that this means you're off the hook, Venturi. We _will_ discuss this tomorrow – in detail."

He smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her cheek, but she surprised him again by turning to meet him. His smiled widened as they parted. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

And finally, both of them slept soundly.

* * *

**Short. Sweet. Obviously Dasey.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

- Dizzle


	3. Nice To Meet You Anyway

_Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you, anyway_

Gavin DeGraw - (Nice To Meet You) Anyway

* * *

The party was just starting to get going when Derek and Sam arrived. Neither of them knew the girl that was hosting, but they didn't really care. They made themselves at home anyway.

A few drinks later, the two of them were chatting within small groups on opposite sides of the room. The party scene was familiar to Derek and, unlike several people he knew, he didn't feel uncomfortable in a large congregation of people he didn't know. So, when a cute blonde came up and introduced herself as Natalie, the host of the party, he instantly turned on the Venturi charm and before he knew it they were going up the stairs to what he presumed was her bedroom. It was like habit.

They sat on her bed, casually talking, when she leaned forward and captured his mouth. She tasted of beer and lip-gloss, which Derek found himself disliking immensely. He only returned the kiss momentarily, an automatic reaction to the situation. But then he pulled back, looking rather sheepish.

"What's wrong?" Natalie asked, attempting to pull him back to her.

"Look, you're totally hot, and everything but…I shouldn't be doing this. I have a girlfriend."

The blonde frowned, sitting back. "From what I've heard, that's never stopped you before."

At this, Derek smiled. "No, it hasn't. But it is now, which is all the more reason for me to get out of here." It was a quick realization and he was almost proud of himself for thinking of it all on his own.

With a quick text to Sam about catching a ride, he quickly left the familiar scene of the party, only to arrive home about half an hour later. He hung his coat on the rack and was surprised to see his dad and Nora snuggling on the couch.

"You're home early. I didn't hear Sam drop you off." His father commented. Derek didn't respond to that, so Nora tried.

"Did you have a good time with Sam?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but I'm beat. I've got practice early tomorrow, so I'm headed to bed. Night!" He scurried up the stairs then, heading for his room. He stopped momentarily in front of Casey's open door, poking his head in. "G'night, Space Case."

She looked up from her book and then down at her clock, scrunching her eyes. When she looked back up, however, he was gone, so she quickly jumped up and entered his room.

"Why are you home two hours before your curfew?"

Derek smirked, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her against him, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. It was too quick for her to even react and by the time she realized it, he was sitting on his bed, removing his clothing to get ready for bed.

"The party wasn't all it was cracked up to be, really."

Casey made sure his door was shut and locked before joining him in the bed. "Why's that?"

"The only cool people to talk to were a couple of guys from the basketball team, and even they weren't very exciting. And there was only one remotely attractive girl there and she was all over Sam most of the time we were there. Can you believe that? She picked Sam over me."

"So did I." Casey said, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, but then you wised up." He replied, returning the smirk and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "Besides, I realized that I missed my girlfriend and I'd much rather be hanging out with her than a dumb blonde anyway."

"Oh, so there was a dumb blonde you were with?"

"Well, yeah. But in the end I made the right decision. I mean, I'm here aren't I?"

"Derek, shut up and kiss me."

So, he did.

* * *

**Again, short and sweet and obviously Dasey.**

**And again, reviews are appreciated.**

- Dizzle


	4. Photobooth

_And everything that I said was true  
As the flashes blinded us in the photo booth  
Well I lost track when those words were said  
You took the wheel and you steered us into my bed  
_

Death Cab For Cutie - Photobooth

* * *

I think the first time I realized anything was happening between us was the weekend I had to be nice to everyone. Despite my best efforts to _not_ care what was happening between her and Max, I couldn't help but notice when she was crying herself to sleep several nights a week. I was hoping that I was just hypersensitive from three full days of compassion and that by spending most of the Christmas break a part from her, I would just get over it and things would go back to normal.

Then there was the blizzard.

I did my best to ignore the weird feelings over the next couple of months. After all, I had a girlfriend, and it wasn't exactly fair to her.

However, after a week of almost nonstop arguments, I broke it off with Sally. Casey still hadn't had a boyfriend since Max, so we found ourselves starting to be home together more often.

The week before school let out, I realized that the summer was officially going to suck. Not only did I no longer have a girlfriend, but my best friend – who had spent the past semester in St. John's with his movie star and rapper cousin, Josh – wasn't planning on coming home and my other best friend was spending the parts of summer he wasn't going to be in summer school with his grandmother in Florida.

Thankfully, I found out Casey's summer was going to be equally as painful, as her only friend was traveling to Italy with her family.

"I can't believe Emily is leaving me for three months. What am I going to do?"

Nora sighed, helping her plate with some mashed potatoes. "The same thing you did before you met Emily?"

"Besides," Edwin piped up, "She's going to Europe, you can't actually be mad at her for that."

"Of course I can!" Casey cried, glaring at my younger brother. "And even if I can't be mad at her for leaving, I can be mad about the fact the she's going to Europe!"

"Hey, how do you think I feel? Ralph is staying in sunny Florida. And Sam? Oh, well Sam's been hanging out with actors and rock stars for the past six months." I said, sounding rather dejected. I stabbed at my carrots forcefully and shook my fork at her to make my point.

Dad rolled his eyes. "Well, since the two of you have no one else to hang out with, you'll have plenty of time to spend together this summer."

The entire table fell into an eerie silence before all simultaneously erupting in laughter. Silly George, like Casey and I would actually _hang out_.

Surprisingly, however, we both found that since we really didn't have any one else in London, it was much easier just to stay at home than go through the process of finding something to do. It didn't take long before we were actually getting along, somewhat. We still argued, several times a day. But the fighting was more playful now, and much less angry like it had been the past two years.

It was then that all of those awkward feelings from Christmas started rushing back to me. The more I thought about it, the more I realized Casey was actually something I really wanted in a girl. She was smart, beautiful, and challenging. Since we had been hanging out, we had started talking – I mean, really talking – about life, our dreams, our goals, and even more. Sometimes we would lay in the back yard, watching the sky for hours, talking about the most random things; serious or not. I was shocked by how easy it was for me to share them with her, considering I'd rarely even done so with Sam. There was something about talking to her that made me want to trust her with all of my life's secrets. Of course, I didn't exactly do that, but we came pretty close.

I like to think she felt the same way about me. I think I learned more about her in a month than I had in the entire two years we had lived together. She seemed to trust me like I trusted her, and that made me feel better than I had felt about anything in my life. Better than scoring the winning goal in the final seconds of a match. Better than listening to a brand new album by your favorite band for the first time, hearing just how amazing it is. Better than the first day of summer, when you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Casey made me feel good about my life.

I remember the day that everything changed between us vividly. It was midway through July. We were at the mall, shopping for a birthday present for Marti. Since neither of us had a job, we figured it would be better to split something and get her a rather nice gift than get her two crappy presents she didn't want. All though my argument was that anything from her Smerek would suffice, Casey didn't buy it and drug me along on the expedition. We had only been inside about five minutes before we passed one of those tiny little photo booths in the center of the aisle.

"Oh, Derek, let's take pictures in there!" Casey exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, not particularly wanting to. I was here for a birthday present, damn it, that's all I wanted to get. But she just looked so cute pouting at me, that I couldn't help but acquiesce. I calmly put two dollars into the machine and sat down inside the booth, happy for any excuse to be this close to her.

Sometime during the first picture, as she posed, sticking her tongue out and puffing up her cheeks, it hit me like a ton of bricks just exactly what that emotion I'd been feeling was. I wasn't even paying attention to the countdown on the screen and in the first picture, I was simply staring at her adoringly. You can see it on my face; the shock and the calm. I was torn between the two emotions, mainly because I'd never thought I would feel something like this. But I was calm because I was certain that it was true and I needed more than anything to let her know.

And in the break between two and three, I opened my mouth to tell her. You can see the look on my face very clearly transfer to hers and she whirls to face me, making the camera lose focus.

Then, in the final picture, her hands are tangled in my hair and my arms are around her body, and we're kissing each other like they do in the movies – like you never expect to kiss anyone, ever.

After several minutes like that in the photo booth, she pulled me out of the mall and drove us home quickly. Thankfully, there was no one else home this particular afternoon, and we spent it together in my bed. We lay entwined together until late in the evening and Nora called us both down to dinner. We each dressed quietly, shooting furtive glances at one another. Before we left my room, I held her by the shoulders and kissed her hard, not knowing if it would be the last time I was allowed to do so, and I couldn't help but be thankful for the photo booth in the mall.

* * *

**Are you seeing a pattern here? Don't worry, I'll change it up soon enough.**

- Dizzle


End file.
